


Coffee, Music Lessons, and Maybe Some Love

by differentdiff (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, M/M, boy do i suck at tagging and summaries haha, but not rly tutoring, characters to be added later maybe, dropped for now!!, either way i don't rly like teacher/student au's cuz they're a lil squicky for me but w/e, i do love music tho hey hey hey, i guess, i guess it's more tutor/student???, i'd also like to say ik nothing about college haha, idk how to tag fics, it's a liberal arts college i think they call it, pls help me if i get smth wrong, the rating is probably not teen but just to be safe u know, this is gonna update rly slowly i'm sorry, this isn't rly a teacher/student au since alfred's also a student, very very sorry qwq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku Honda's just a digital arts student trying to roll through college without many complications, but then he meets the loud, bright, beautiful, and happy Alfred F. Jones, who's conducting private guitar lessons. How will he deal with starting a new friendship (and progressing feelings)? Maybe he'll find out through coffee, music  lessons, and maybe some (love) advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh boy!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on good ol' ao3 and originally all i was going to do with this account was just subscribe to any fics i liked, but then i thought, hey, why let it go to waste? So now, as you can see, I'm posting the first chapter of a fic i haven't worked on in ages bc of school. And, not only that, but ameripan's not that popular these days and the Hetalia fandom's declining, so writing a fic in these categories is definitely gonna get me good views haha... But, anyway, i hope you enjoy some parts of this fic!! 
> 
> \-- i'd also like to add that i am a flautist and not a guitarist so if u know guitar pls correct me when i get it wrong qwq

Guitar Lessons only $20 a week!!  
Bonus Lessons for additional $10 per week with any  
Brass  
String  
Percussion  
Woodwind  
Instrument!!  
vvvv Just take a ticket and call the number!! vvvv

Kiku could only look at the flyer and judge the (honestly) bad design of the flyer on the bulletin board. He imagined that was most likely the main reason why all but one of the tickets badly cut at the end of the paper were still there. It almost made him cringe, but he could tell effort was (crudely) put into it so he only squinted at the paper to try and ignore the design and focus more on the offer.

  
He was a little interested in what the flyer was offering, seeing how cheap the lessons were compared to the $500 lessons of professional companies, as well as the fact that it offered lessons with other instruments. Kiku himself only knew piano (because of his parents) and flute (to fill in the music requirement), so maybe it’d look better for him to be able to play something like guitar.

  
Now, Kiku wasn’t a music major (he actually majored in digital arts). In fact, he didn’t have much interest in music and only has the knowledge of basic music theory from being in his high school orchestra. The only time he ever really listened to music was when he was doing homework (so as to block out any intruding sounds) and when he walked the streets in between classes, as students would play their instruments as practice or for some extra money.

However, his dormmate, an Italian with a traditional arts major, Feliciano, had said that Kiku was living a boring life as a freshman. Kiku was never really one to take words like that very seriously (all he wanted to do was just get through college and take a job at a graphic design company or something like that afterward), but when he looked at how lively Feliciano was, Kiku was a bit more conscious with how he went about his hobbies.

So now, even with the poorly made flyer putting him off, he was considering the cheap guitar lessons.

He took one of the messily cut tickets and went up to his dorm.

 

*****

 

[Dialing…]

  
[Pick up]

  
“Hello?”

  
“HELLO!”

  
_Loud…_ “Ah, hello, I’m calling to ask about-”

  
“Oh could you be asking about guitar lessons!”

_(some mumbling and shuffling could be heard on the other line)_

  
_Good to know I have the right number…_ “Ah… yes… I was wondering if they’re still available… ?”

  
“Oh yeah they totally are! You interested in taking them?!”

_(more mumbling and a muffled squeal(?))_

  
“Yes…”

  
“Oh cool! Just tell me what time and what day of the week you’re free, as well as how you’d like to pay?”

  
“Aah well… I’m free Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays so… and I’d like to pay in monthly installments...”

  
“Sure! So how about this Saturday at 2:00 pm?”

  
“Sure…”

  
“I’ll text you the address of our meetup place, so, when you get there, just look for a blond guy with a lot of big luggage! Thank you for signing up! Bye-bye!”

  
“Bye…”

  
[Hang up]

_What a strange guy…_

*****

“Are you sure you’re supposed to meet here?” Feliciano asked worriedly.

It was Saturday, almost 1:45 pm, and he and Kiku had arrived at the address that the man over the phone ( _Come to think of it, I never got his name…_ thought Kiku) had texted him and it turned out to be… a cafe.

  
“Ahh well, this is the place he told me. There’s still fifteen minutes before we’re supposed to meet, so let’s just go inside and wait?” Kiku responded.

  
“If you’re sure… it just seems kind of suspicious. I mean, what if he’s, like, some sort of player that makes adult videos and he’s trying to get honest people to act in them!”

  
“Well, a cafe may not be the mostー” Kiku opened the door for the both of them “ーideal place, but it’s near the music department buildings, so maybe he just wants to meet up and introduce himself before continuing with lessons in another building.”

  
“That! That… makes sense… I guess…” Feliciano pouted, crossing the entrance.

  
Kiku had to admit that meeting up at a cafe (aptly named CAFEinated) that was a popular dating spot was a little sketchy, but the person over the phone didn’t sound like too much of a bad guy (even if he was loud), and if you could trust anyone’s instincts, your best bet was Kiku Honda.

 

“What did he say he looked like again?” Feliciano asked as they sat at a table, waiting for the guitar lesson man to show up, the coffee they’d ordered almost done.

It’d already been five minutes after 2:00 pm, but Kiku had insisted on waiting just a little bit longer for the man to come.

  
“Blond. Carrying a lot of big luggage. He’s also loud when he’s excited, it seems.”

  
And, at that moment, as if on cue, the door had practically been slammed open by someone who fit that very description.

  
“FRANCIS COULD I GET THE REGULAR TO-GO BECAUSE I’M SORT OF IN A HURRY!” he shouted.

An irritated shout in French was the only response the man got.

  
“Umm… do you think that could be him?” Feliciano whispered to Kiku.

  
“I… I would think so…” Kiku was getting a case of second-hand embarrassment, slightly regretting his decision to take these lessons with such a person.

  
Before Kiku could turn to look at Feliciano for confirmation, the Italian had already risen from his seat and had started toward the blond, who looked sort of exhausted, yet excited. Kiku quickly followed after his dormmate.

  
“-here for guitar lessons!” Kiku had heard Feliciano say when he’d arrived right behind him.

  
“Ohh, so that’s why you sound different!” said the man.

  
“Aha, well, here’s the friend! He’s Kiku, and I’m Feliciano!” The latter had pulled Kiku next to him.

  
Up close, Kiku could see that the blond was about a head taller than him (though, he’d always been shorter than his peers, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise) and that he wore red-rimmed glasses over his blue eyes. His face had some sweat glistening on his forehead, indicating that he probably ran to the cafe.

  
“Oh, well, nice to meet you! I’m Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!” He smiled widely, and it was almost as if the two in front of him were hit by a direct beam of sunlight. “So… just… err, Kiku? Was it?”

  
“Ah, yes, only me,” Kiku spoke.

  
“Alright! Oh, and Feli, if you ever want lessons too, just ask!” Alfred winked before looking to Kiku and pulling him towards the counter to pick up his coffee. Kiku could see the look of confusion his friend had had before hesitantly exiting through the doorway. In all honesty, Kiku had been a bit confused too, and he’d started to think, _What a strange guy…_

 

*****

 

“So! This is the piano room! There are other rooms we could use, but this room has the best acoustics, plus it has a piano to help with tuning!” Alfred exclaimed, the echo enunciating the room’s great sound.

  
Maybe it was because Kiku was just hastily pulled into the most suspicious looking building he had ever seen, but the piano room didn’t look as grand as Alfred had put it; the only thing grand about it was the one piano in the middle of the room. Without it, it’d just be a big room with almost blindingly white walls (though, admittedly, it was much better than the old and damp exterior).

Kiku decided to sit at the piano, feeling a bit of nostalgia when looking at it.

  
“So, Kiku, would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself while I unpack everything? Like, maybe talk about your history with music?”

  
“Ah… well… I know music theory… and how to play flute… and piano… but otherwi-”

  
“You play piano?”

  
“Ahh… yes…” _He_ _interrupted_ _me_ … Kiku thought.

  
“You remember any pieces? I kinda want to hear you play something! That’s if you don’t mind, of course.”

  
“I don’t mind, justー” the shorter man exhaled slowly “ーI think I remember how to play one piece, so I’ll just…?”

  
“Go ahead! This is the piano room after all!”

  
With that, Kiku seated himself in front of the piano, all the keys at his disposal. The only “complex” piece he could remember besides all the nursery rhymes was Gymnopedie, by Erik Satie.

It was a very poignant piece, and quite baroque, but it was a nice composition that could accompany many different stories with only three parts, so he decided it would suffice.

  
He tuned up with the piano, trying to remember how the placement of his fingers should be. He went through the scales he knew before settling down, ready to play.

  
Kiku started, his hands moving across the keys in a very relaxed way. Most of the notes were half and quarter notes, so there was no need to have much action when playing. He bobbed his head to keep in time, the memory of the piece becoming clearer and clearer. And, before he even knew it, he was done with the first part of the composition.

  
He paused to inhale sharply before continuing with the second part, and repeated this process to segway into the third. He finished with some finesse, exhaling slowly, the opposite of his rests.

  
Kiku turned to Alfred, who transitioned from a small smile into a bright beam and exclaimed, “Wow! I mean, I could tell it was an easy piece, but each note you played was crisp, yet smooth, sorta like a really good french fry!”

  
“Ah, thank you,” Kiku said in response, cocking his head to the side slightly at the french fry simile.

  
“Though, isn’t this piece used for sort of sad scenes? It’s sort of melancholic, don’t you think?”

  
“Maybe so, but I think it’s more of a description of a playful walk through rain. Either way, it’s quite a romantic song, yes?”

  
“Ohh, I guess you have a point!” Alfred said, going through a range of expressions.

Noticing this, Kiku couldn’t help but think, again, _What a strange guy…_

  
Alfred spoke up again, “Ahh, so! Before we start, I’ll tell you a little bit about my own history with music as I warm up, okay?”

  
The other man nodded his in approval, and so, picking up one of the guitars he had unpacked earlier, Alfred started, strumming chords, starting with Cー

  
“Well, when I was about three or four years old, I found this double bass in my attic and when I told my dad,”

  
_C to Eー_

  
“he said it was his and I begged him to give me lessons, but he said, ‘Oh no, Al, I’m not good enough to teach you,’”

  
_E to Gー_

  
“and so we ended up spending about $800 on lessons for me, and honestly the only reason I wanted to play the contrabass was because I heard it was a jazz instrument, and I love jazz above a lot of genres,”

  
_G to Bー_

  
“And I didn’t play it as much after fourth grade, since that was the year I started to play trumpet, which is, famously, another jazz instrument,”

  
_B to Dー_

  
“I continued that for three years, and in seventh grade I took up flute, and I learned fast, though I did play trumpet if the band director asked me to, and that started my time with woodwind instruments, like in eighth grade: I took up clarinet and saxophone, since, you know, they’re both single reed instruments, and saxophone is, also famously, a jazz instrument,”

  
_D to Fー_

  
“And then in high school, I was, officially, a part of the percussion section, and I got into drumline, but I helped out with the school concert band since I had some basic knowledge with all of those instruments, and I got into jazz band too! You could probably tell I really enjoyed that,”

  
_F to Aー_

  
“And I made lots and lots of friends! So I learned how to play instruments like oboe and french horn and trombone and euphonium and piano and xylophone… And I also helped out with the choir so I learned to sing!”

_C to D to E to G to F to A to B and then back to C_

  
“Yet, throughout all of that, I secretly learned lots of string instruments, like cello and violin and viola and, obviously, guitar, since my school couldn’t afford to have them, though my dad had to rent them for me to practice with,”

  
_In playful strumsー_

  
“But then one day, on my birthday, I think before freshman year, he said to me, ‘You know, Al, you’re so passionate about music it breaks my heart you can’t have one of your own, but I’m going to change that now,’ and he showed me this big suitcase looking thing about the size of my torso and I just knew it would be a trumpet,”

  
_The rhythm like the feeling of going downstairs as a childー_

  
“And so for five years, my dad always gave me a new instrument on Christmas and on my birthday, which is in July, and that first year I got a trumpet and my dad handed down his double bass; the second year I got a violin and a viola; the third I got a cello and a french horn; my senior year I got a guitar and a keyboard,”

  
_Upstairs nowー_

  
“And after I graduated, I told my dad I would be a music major here, and he was like, ‘I shoulda known,’ and he brought out this whole drum set for me and he said, ‘To commemorate your time as a drum major in high school,’ and, gosh, it was like the best dad joke I’d ever heard from him because he knew I was a percussionist as well as drum major in marching band and I swear I’d started crying,”

  
_An echo effectー_

  
“Because gahh! He did it so coolly but you could see he was crying too. And now I’m a freshman here as a music major!”

  
And a little riff through the scales to end it, placing his hand on the strings to stop the lingering vibration.

  
“Anyway, that was a long story and a long warm-up, wasn’t it?” Alfred brightened, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms.

  
Kiku had stopped staring at the blond’s hands on the guitar when he’d stopped playing and looked up.

So, after Alfred had said his closing statement, Kiku'd said, “You seem so familiar with the guitar, and yet you play all those instruments… So you really weren’t kidding when you’d listed all those sections for bonus lessons?”

  
“Nope! Ahh, and speaking of the flyer, are you a traditional arts major by any chance?”

  
“Well, I’m a digital arts major...?”

  
“Even better! So, I want to strike a deal with you!” Alfred smiled, and it could’ve worked so well on so many people (and, admittedly, Kiku was starting to give into it).

  
“What do you propose?”

  
“Well… you know how the flyer is, you know, kinda… crappy? My dormmate, Gilbertーhe’s also a music majorーsaid he would take care of all the flyers, and they honestly looked, no offence to him of course, kinda bad…? But, you know, he spent all night working on it and copying them so I just kinda stuck with it, but I want to replace it since this whole gig’s supposed to bring in more money between the two of us and I honestly think the flyers are putting everyone off… you know?

  
“So!” Alfred clapped, “If you like the lesson, would you please help design new flyers?” His hands were clasped and his look was hopeful and sincere, so Kiku was starting to pity the blond.

  
He thought it over for about two seconds before deciding that he would deal, since he thought it was a pity no one would see Alfred play and because it would be good practice for Kiku.

However, he hesitated for another two seconds because he was afraid that if he accepted this time, the Alfred would ask for a lot of other favours using that same gesture of pitifulness, and Kiku would probably learn to fall for it more than not.

But, in the end, he sighed and said, “Okay.”

  
“Great!, I’ll talk about the details after we finally start this lesson, how about that?” Alfred grinned, picking up the other guitar and handing it to Kiku.

  
Another “Okay” spilled from the shorter man as he accepted it, copying Alfred’s positioning and thinking (at the back of his head), _Oh boy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy oh boy oh boy i have four weeks of school left atm so this is gonna update very, very slowly...... but hopefully you liked it enough to wait a long time for another update!! owo  
> btw i'm sorry if u were disappointed abt prussia only being mentioned but i'm planning on him making a bigger appearance in later chapters!!  
> i really would like to continue this as it combines some of my favourite things (ameripan, music, n some good ol' fluff u never see enough of these days) into a story!! so, if anybody reads this, pls give me any feedback and encouragement you have!! i'd really appreciate it!! and thank you for reading!!


	2. Isn’t this moving a little fast?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku thinks about drawing, how nice guitars are, and how pretty Alfred is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary does me no justice lmao but whatever   
> this is probably p late for a lot of ppl but i did it!!! it's still monday for me so yes!!! i have a plan for chapter 3 and i'm mapping out this fic to be about 15 chapters long, but since that's only an estimate i'm keeping the amount of chapters unknown qwq  
> anyway i hope u enjoy this new chapter!!
> 
> beta'd by Appelsin (thank u my gud friend uwu)

“Hey~, I have some green tea for you,” Feliciano called as he entered Kiku’s room with a tray of drinks, including said green tea, “What’re you working on anyway? I haven’t seen you come out of your room once today.”

Kiku turned to look at Feliciano (or, rather, the drink tray), his attention finally turned away from the computer after hours of just glazing over the blank screen. It was Wednesday, one of his days off, and all he was doing was… well, nothing.

“You know, I think I forgot what I was doing because all I had in my mind was an art block,” Kiku replied, his eyes following the cup of tea Feliciano held as he set it down. 

In truth, he did remember what he was trying to do (which was his best to think of some sort of flyer design for Alfred’s guitar lessons), but there was something in his brain that told him not to confide in Feliciano with that information. He picked up the cup and started drinking.

“And when did you wake up?” Feliciano interrogated.

Kiku was mid-sip into his tea as he looked at his computer’s clock, reading 12:42 pm. He then looked back into his cup, remembering that his bedside clock had read 5:00 am. He continued to sip his tea, tilting the cup upward and turning away from his roommate in his swivel chair.

Feliciano sighed, leaning against the computer desk and taking a sip of his coffee, “You shouldn’t stare at a computer from 5:00 am to noon, you know, or else your eyes’ll glaze over. Anyway, if you ever need help, you can always ask me, okay?”

“Okay…” 

_ Yokai _ … Kiku thought.

Kiku closed his eyes, the tiredness getting him for only a second before they snapped back open.  _ That’s it!  _ he thought. 

“Actually,” he called to Feliciano as the Italian started crossing the doorway, “you know music, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Could you give me some input on this project, then?”

 

*****

 

“Oh wow! This looks great!” Alfred exclaimed, practically shouting to the whole cafe. The cafe turned to look at him in response, even if Alfred didn’t notice. “I love the style and feel of it!”

“Ah, thank you, but it’s still a sort of rough sketch so… and, besides, Feliciano helped me out with a lot of the design. You remember him, right?” 

“Oh yeah, of course! That’s super cool of him, to help us out! You gotta thank him for me, Kiku!” Alfred grinned widely, almost jumping in his seat from excitement.

It was Saturday again, and both Kiku and Alfred happened to have arrived to CAFEinated earlier than scheduled. With that, Kiku decided to show the other the sketch of the flyer design that he had worked on over the week (with Feliciano’s help). He had all of Wednesday to discuss the design with his roommate, but as the weekdays rolled in, homework built up as well, so he only managed to make a sketch in his free time ( _ which is, in no way, completed _ , Kiku thought). However, he decided that he should show Alfred his progress anyway.

“Ah, but can I make a suggestion?” the blond inquired.

“Of course. This flyer is for you, after all.”

“Right! Just didn’t want to be rude… but I wanted to make the flyer a little  more… ‘jazzy’, you know what I mean?”

“Sure…”

“And do you think my face is nice enough to put somewhere? Not because I wanna put my face on it just for the sake of putting my face on it, but, you know, just so people can be familiar with me, you knowー” Alfred made a square with his hands and put it in front of his face, looking through it like a camera “ーlike, I wanna reassure people I’m not like a creep or anything, you know?”

“Ahh, of course…” 

Kiku didn’t know how to answer. He looked through Alfred’s hand-made camera and examined the other’s face, noticing a lot of features. 

He had some freckles across his face, being concentrated on his cheeks and nose, and, though faint, they contrasted well with his skin tone. The red glasses that framed his blue eyes didn’t deter people’s image of themーin fact, the light that reflected off his glasses gave a sort of shining effect to his already sparkling blue eyes. His blond hair was like the colour of sunflower petals, and it was parted on the side, though, at the moment Kiku was looking at him, his hair fell onto his eyes, hiding his light eyelashes. And his lips had a nice colour to them; they were smooth, save for a few wrinkles, and they looked almost…

Kiku felt heat rush to his face as he realised where his thoughts were starting to go. He shook his head to cut off those thoughts, looking down toward his lap.

“Uhh, hey, you okay, there?” Alfred asked.

Kiku’s eyes shot back up to the man across from him.“A-ah… yes, sorry.” 

He noticed the blond brushing his hair to the left, smiling as he did, his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing just a bit through his parted lips, and then those lips started moving as Alfred spoke, “It’s okay!”

Kiku also noticed that he thought Alfred was shining a little and turned away just a little to avoid looking at him directly.

“Oh! I should probably give you some pics or something so you can use it for the flyer, if you wanna do thatー” Alfred paused, pondering for a bit before smirking “ーor better yet…”

He quickly stood up and spun his chair around so that he was positioned right next to Kiku. “We could just take a picture right now with your phone!” he exclaimed, “Easier access and much more natural than something I posed for, right?”

Kiku had jumped at their sudden proximity. Their shoulders had bumped together, and as Alfred leaned closer to him, their arms started rubbing against each other, and their knees knocked together. He stuttered incomprehensibly, trying to decide whether or not to push the taller man away.

However, Alfred didn’t seem to notice Kiku’s discomfort and continued to speak, “Maybe we should just use my own phone instead. It’ll give me a chance to get your number with the picture, so it’s a plus for me!”

Alfred pulled away to reach for his phone, which gave Kiku only a few seconds of relief before realising something.

“Y-you want my number?” he asked. He didn’t know how to shape his mouth, so it felt weird on his face. It was better than blushing furiously with Kiku’s pale skin, which, thankfully, didn’t happen.

Alfred, on the other hand, had a look as though Kiku had just stated the most obvious thing in the world, a pout forming on his lips as he looked up from his phone. “Of course I’d want your number! You’re my first client, I guess you could say, so I wanna get closer to you! To me, it’d be kinda weird if I didn’t, you know?”

Kiku opened his mouth but shut it quickly, choosing to look away instead of saying something. Soon, he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders again, making him turn and see Alfred’s face only about a centimeter away from his own.

“You ready?” Alfred inquired, positioning his phone slightly above them to take the picture. In a slight panic, Kiku threw up a peace sign and nodded. 

The blond got the signal and snapped the picture, saying, “Cheese!” He retracted his arm from around Kiku, who let out a breath.

“Now you just gotta put yourself in my contacts and I’ll send it to you! After that, let’s start heading over to the piano room, okay? ” Alfred smiled.

The shorter man timidly took the phone and  quickly put his contact in. He sighed and thought,  _ Did I do the right thing? _

 

*****

 

_ -Psst, Alfred!- _

_ -Yeah, Francis?- _

_ -Don’t scare that guy too much, okay? He seems delicate…- _

_ -Ehh? How so? I’m pretty sure he’s super strong… - _

_ -I don’t mean physically _ ,  _ I mean emotionally.- _

_ -I did too.- _

_ \- … Well, just go about making friends with him the right way, okay?- _

_ -Of course, Francis.- _

_ -Get going, then, you’re keeping him.- _

_ -That’d be your fault, Francis~- _

 

*****

 

As Alfred said, he and Kiku headed to the piano room and started the lesson as soon as they could. The lesson felt like only about half an hour, but they’d spent about two hours on it, and Kiku had learned three chords in that time. And, at the moment, as a repayment for Kiku’s piano playing, Alfred decided to play a song on the guitar at the end of the lesson.

“You like seeing me play?” Alfred smirked, the last note plucked from his guitar lingering seconds after.

Kiku jumped, looking up to Alfred’s eyes. He  _ was _ looking at how Alfred played the guitar because he liked the sound, but he also thought he’d learn faster if he was able to observe and copy (that’s how he learned to draw, after all).

“Ahh, well…” he sputtered.

“It’s fine if you were, it’s just a little unsettling when you’re quiet for a while, ‘specially ‘cause your head just kinda lolled to the side for a second there,” Alfred replied. He started playing something else, starting with a slow tempo and raising it as he went.

“You really are good, though… Will you be doing this for a living?”

“Mhm! Honestly, my mom wanted me to go into the sciences, which I also love a lot, just not as much as music. She was pretty persistent until my dad nagged her about letting me do what I want and when she saw my performanceー or, should I say, performan _ ces _ ー this one time in high school, junior year.”

The tune Alfred was playing had started to take its course, and Kiku couldn’t help but think,  _ How beautiful _ .

He was shot out of his mesmerisation by the guitarist again when Alfred asked, “What about you, then? What do you plan on doing in the future?”

“Well…” Kiku started, “realistically speaking, I plan on entering a design company and just…  _ design _ images for advertisements and things like that, but my dream is… a little more…  _ immature _ .”

“I think immature jobs are the best ones, since you get the most fun out of them, so, please, indulge your thoughts.”

“Ahh, well… it’s just… a bit embarrassing?”

“Hmm,” Alfred pouted, “well, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Kiku bit his lip. He wanted to say it, but at the same time, it might come back at him with something more negative than positive. 

“Well… how much do you want to know?” he ended up spouting.

“A lot,” the other smiled.

“Then… I want to be… a comic artist,” Kiku murmured, “w-with my own story, that is…”

Alfred stared at him for a bit, making Kiku a bit uneasy and ashamed. However, instead of a skeptical look, the blond’s face brightened up, so much so that Kiku could swear he saw actual stars in Alfred’s eyes.

“That’d be so cool!” he exclaimed, “Your art already seems super awesome, so the story must be super awesome too!” Alfred smiled widelyー Kiku thought it was a wonder his cheeks didn’t split.

Of course, Kiku started smile a little too, his own mood lightening up. In fact, it amused him more than anything, since Feliciano had almost the exact same reaction.

“Oh! By the way,” Alfred continued, “since you’re seem to be such an interesting and super awesome person, you wanna grab a bite to eat after I pack everything up?”

Kiku thought for a moment.  _ This… is moving a little fast, isn’t it? _

_ Well, it might not be that bad _ , he ended up thinking and agreed to Alfred’s offer.

Alfred whooped and lifted off the neck strap of his guitar. Excitedly, he put both guitars away with their stands and heaved them on. Kiku couldn’t help but feel a little excited too, seeing the other’s happiness. 

And so they walked out of the piano room, both cheery and in a good mood.

 

*****

 

After eating, Kiku and Alfred had walked around the university until it became too dark. During their walk, they’d interesting conversations, with the blond pointing out a lot of things and the brunet responding. Once the it became late, Alfred escorted Kiku back to his dorm and parted.

And as soon as Kiku crossed the entrance to his dorm, he was victim to a very tight embrace by his roommate. 

“Oh, Kiku! Where have you been all this time? It’s already 9:30 and you usually come home by 5:00!” Feliciano cried, shaking Kiku by his shoulders.

“I didn’t notice how late it became, I’m sorry… I was just hanging out… with a friend…” The smaller man was in a little daze, only being (literally) shaken out of it slightly by Feliciano. 

Honestly, he was thinking about how nice it was being with Alfred. It was calmer than expected and relaxing, even with Alfred’s more boisterous nature and loud voice. For the most part, Kiku couldn’t forget the enchanting atmosphere of a night walk.

However, he couldn’t help but feel that it wouldn’t have been so fun without Alfred having some sort of presenceーwhether it be his voice or his happy and bright mood.

Feliciano pouted when he saw how out of it Kiku was. “Well, you must be tired, so you should head off to bed, okay? No buts!” 

Kiku was then herded into his room with a, “Good night!” from his roommate. The door closed, and he leaned against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. 

He stretched his legs, reflecting on his thoughts that made him flush, feeling tingles all along his spine and around his face.  _ He’s making me as strange as him _ , he thought.

Kiku sighed and bit his lip. There was something in his heart hoping for another Saturday like today, but there was something else in his mind that told him he shouldn’t be hoping for so much. 

He stood up and decided to call it a day, walking to his bed and flopping down on it.

_ To think I could be so friendly with that strange guy…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey~ u could probably tell by the chapter title......... that i am pacing this p stupidly....................................... but u know what whatever :PP  
> and u probably noticed that i didn't use actual dashes i just used the dashes in hiragana text (— compared to ーif u can see the difference) but i wrote most of this on mobile and the jp keyboard was the closest thing i could have that could provide a dash without much work so yea hh h  
> also i'm sorry again bc gil wasn't in this chapter (ik ik i miss him too :''^)) but in future chapters!!! probably!!!! hopefully qwq  
> again, thank you for reading!! hope u enjoyed and any critique or comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated!!


	3. sorry qwqqqq

so ummmm......... ik that it's kinda weird to just add a chapter n then find that it's not actually a chapter................ n i'm rly rly rly sorry abt that........... but just from author to reader: atm i'm not finding any inspiration for this fic???? and when i opened up the program i use to write this fic, i rly didn't want to.............. write........

so, unfortunately, i will have to drop this fic,,, bUT!! u can have a little hope (and i mean like .00000000000001% hope bc i'm awful) that i will pick this up again!! so if u were looking forward to new chapters of this fic, then pls continue to look (very very very far) forward into the future!!!

oh oh oh btw if any of y'all like hq!! i'll probably be posting smth abt that in the near future ewe so also look forward to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! special special thanks to @grass for commenting on both chapters of this fic!! i really appreciate the nice comments n i'm sorry i didn't get to reply i'm a v shy person qwq
> 
> and thank u to everyone that left a kudos!! i hope someone else writes a fic for this ship bc it's so underappreciated qwqwqwqwq


End file.
